1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a golf swing training device for assisting golfers in the visualization of their golf swing. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved golf swing training attachment that utilizes a parallel light source and is readily attachable to a standard golf club. The parallel light source acts as a visible aid to assist a golfer in evaluating and correcting his or her golf swing.
2. Description of Prior Art
The game of golf is played by striking a ball with a club having a shaft, a handle at one end of the shalt with which a golfer grips the club, and a head formed at the other end of the shaft. The head is formed to have a flat surface for striking the ball. To strike the ball successfully, a golfer must take extreme care to contact the ball with a consistent stroke to deliver maximum power and control to the flight of the ball. The game of golf is one in which small deviations from a correct swing often result in poor distance and inconsistent control.
When striking the ball appropriately, golfers must maintain eye contact with the ball. While eye contact is maintained, a golfer must swing the club rearwardly through a back swing that places the club beyond the golfer's view. The club is then swung forward and into the golfer's view, where contact is made with the ball. Lastly, the club is swung beyond the point of contact, and again past the golfer's view during the follow-through. Therefore, during a large portion of the swing, a golfer is unable to see the exact location of his or her club, making it difficult for the golfer to evaluate and correct his or her golf swing in order to optimize contact with the ball.
To resolve this problem, various training devices have been suggested in the prior art to help golfers determine the position of the club when it is not within the field of view during the back swing and follow through. For example, the prior art suggests several devices that utilize a light source to aid golfers in perfecting their golf swings. Generally, such prior art teaches that one or more light sources emitting light from certain locations on a golf club can assist a golfer in determining the position of the club during the swing, and therefore the correctness of his or her swing. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,479 to McGwire teaches a light source that can be attached to the club handle such that the light source emits a light beam longitudinally outward from the handle. During the golf swing, the light beam enables the golfer to track the position of the club, and thereby train himself or herself to maintain a golf swing within a single plane through the ball. McGwire's light source is an incandescent bulb that serves to illuminate an area larger than the golf ball for the express purpose of illuminating both the ball and the area surrounding the ball. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the intensity of McGwire's incandescent bulb is inadequate to permit the device to be used in direct daylight.
Other prior art training devices have suggested the placement of a light source at the head of a golf club. For example, the device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,030 to Halliburton employs a pair of light emitting diodes mounted to the head of a club, with the emitted light being projected along the shaft so as to be visible to the golfer. A sensor is used to activate the light sources when an appropriate club speed is achieved. The duel light system taught by Halliburton allows the golfer to determine the direction in which the club head is facing. However, as a result of the light sources being located at the club head, the training device taught by Halliburton does not serve to indicate the position of the club during much of the swing, since both the emitted light and the club head are only in view immediately proceeding, during and immediately following contact with the ball.
Furthermore, Halliburton's device must be properly aligned on the club in order to perform correctly. Consequently, the device taught by Halliburton is not well suited for rapid attachment to a golf club. Halliburton's device is also somewhat complicated by the switching mechanism provided by the sensor. Finally, though a light emitting diode is capable of emitting light whose intensity is greater than that of an incandescent bulb because of its more compact source, the light emitted from a light emitting diode is similar to that emitted by an incandescent bulb in that the light is radiated in all directions. Therefore, the device taught by Halliburton does not produce a concentrated beam of light that is focused on a golf ball.
From the above, it can be appreciated that the prior art lacks an uncomplicated golf swing training device that can be readily secured to a golf club to accurately indicate a golfer's swing plane under natural lighting conditions, such as on a golf course or driving range. Accordingly, what is needed is a golf swing training device that can be readily attached to and removed from a standard golf club so as to enable a golfer to practice with the clubs used during actual play of the game, and is able to more precisely indicate the position of the golf club during the majority of the swing and under normal playing conditions.